Content may be stored in persistent storage and accessed by a content management system. In certain implementations, the persistent storage may be detached from the content management system and archived for long term storage. At some later point in time, the archived content may be required. In such scenarios, the archived content may be retrieved and associated with a new content management system. Because the archived content was originally created and/or stored using a different content management system, it may be difficult to obtain the archived content using the new content management system.